


Give me Heaven, Give me Hell

by kiomeyasha9



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not teenagers, a bit of angst, baby surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiomeyasha9/pseuds/kiomeyasha9
Summary: A collection of Rizumo smut, mainly dealing with scenarios of them being in a relationship and/or non-relationship. The first 4 chapters basically being about how their 4 children are conceived, making them the four horsemen.I decided to separate this from my other drabble collection for them which will be kept rated T. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys! :)
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Give me Heaven, Give me Hell

Rin poked at his meal with a lifeless gaze in his eyes, barely gathering any of its contents with his chopsticks. Today’s mission kept replaying in his mind, knowing full well the lecture he was about to receive for it. If Bon wasn’t there to assist him against the demon they were hunting, he surely would have failed. It knew his mind was troubled, taking full advantage of his weakness. It mocked him, triggering him almost instantly of lewd images meant only for him and his memories. And just like that, a short-brow girl with purple plum hair wistfully clouded his mind. She laid beneath him one moment, offering herself to him before flashes of a recent argument took over instead. Rin groaned and pierced the beef on his plate, causing his chopsticks to stick upright. 

“Woah there, you can’t be treating your chopsticks like that, it’s bad luck!” Bon scolded, taking a seat across from the demon prince with his own tray of food. 

Rin adjusted his utensils, sighing heavily. He didn’t say a word, which just perturbed the other exorcist even further of his current mood. 

“What’s with you? You haven’t been yourself this past week,” he asked, starting to eat. 

Rin pushed his tray aside, folding his arms. “Sorry, have a lot on my mind,” he said, scanning the cafeteria—he appreciated how empty it was.

“That’s news to me,” Bon said, clearly making fun of him. “This wouldn’t be over a certain fox girl, would it?”

Rin instantly blushed, crinkling his lips to remain shut. Out of all their friends and colleagues, Bon was the only one who was aware of Rin and Izumo’s relationship. It wasn’t on purpose though, he just so happened to be the one to have caught them first. Other than that, they remained confidential, not wanting rumors to spread. Not that there was anything even left telling given the heated fight he had with her last weekend. 

Just the thought alone caught him to want to flare up. 

“Geez, with the way you’re scowling, I say I was right.” 

Rin leaned back into his chair to stare up at the ceiling. “I wish you weren’t,” he said. He dragged his hand across his face. “Man…I’m such a fuck up.”

“Are we talking about the mission, or…?”

Rin didn’t know how to answer, but he rather it be about the mission than whatever Bon was thinking of. 

“Let’s just say I fucked up, it’s easier to accept rather than read into it,” he said, mindlessly grabbing his phone to check for any messages. 

None from Izumo.

He scowled, knowing full well the number of voicemails he left for her to respond by now. 

Bon studied his friend, never seeing this side of him before. Sure, Rin has had his heart broken by a certain Grigori, but that was ancient history. An old boyish crush that he has longed matured out of. With Izumo though, it was different. However, given Rin’s cluelessness and Izumo’s stubbornness, Bon was pretty sure those two would make it difficult to figure out why. 

“I’m not going to pry, but never thought she would be able to make you mope like this, it’s almost depressing to watch,” Bon said, his observation getting the better of him. 

“I just…I just wish she would talk to me….I thought…I thought it was going great,” Rin admitted, his tone weak with defeat.

God, did he hate this—he was starting to think Izumo was harder to communicate with than Yukio was.

Bon shook his head in disappointment. “You should know how complicated that woman is by now. You’re too soft, Rin. She’ll chew you up and spit you out.”

He grumbled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m saying a girl like Izumo might be too much for you to handle.”

Rin became downcast, wishing not to indulge in that possibility. Izumo had come a long way since they had met, and she has shown sides to him only he was ever lucky enough to see. The coldhearted girl they once knew had changed, earning warmth in her smiles. It took a lot of work, and a spontaneous kiss on her end, but she earned his heart without him even expecting it. Everything she was and had to offer, she let him have, even in her most vulnerable state. Just recalling the moment alone, gave him a reason to blush. It was her letting him know she was his, but maybe that was what she regretted. 

Even if Bon was right, he really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Rin grabbed his tray, ending their discussion. “I better go, Shura is expecting my report.” 

Before he could retreat though, Bon’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Rin, all I’m saying is, expect the worst.”

Rin couldn’t help but scoff at the irony of his words. 

He turned to his best friend, offering a fake smile. “I’m the son of Satan, that’s all I know what to expect. But, you know what? Izumo was the first to let me know how much of that wasn’t the case.”

Without any further delay, he tossed the remainder of his meal away and headed out of the hall.

* * *

The True Cross Japan branch wasn’t huge compared to most headquarters across the world. It was easy for Rin to navigate, aiming for Shura’s office as his main objective. Even with Bon’s submission about the mission, he was forced to always leave a report. It was their way of keeping tabs on him to match with whoever he was partnered with. Even with his promotion to a knight and tamed flames, he was still considered a threat. It was something he could never escape from, especially from his demon ego. All he could hope was to overcome it and prove his worth once he became paladin; until then, that title belonged to Shura. She had taken up the mantle after Arthur had retired, which was honestly the first for a paladin to do besides death being the reason. 

Rin reached the entrance to her office, giving it a gentle knock. 

“Yeah, come in!” The familiar voice shouted, her tone dragging with annoyance. 

He smirked at the response, allowing him to open the door. “Hey, Shura. I got that report you needed from my recent mission.” 

“Just settle it down there,” she said, pointing at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. “Geez, no wonder baldy became bald,” she muttered, rubbing her temples. 

He bit his lip, awkwardly settling his paperwork on top of the stack she had. “Um, was there anything else you needed?”

“Did you hurt anyone besides the demon?”

“No…”

“Then you can leave. I’m sure your report would be fine next to Suguro’s. Unless there was something else you wanted to share?” she said, eyeing him curiously.

He scowled, resisting the urge to confess. “No, it’s nothing. I’m going to go then.”

He turned to take his leave, but Shura spoke out, halting him immediately. 

“Hey, have you heard from Miss Kamiki? She hasn’t been available for any of her missions. Apparently, she hasn’t been feeling well.”

He gritted his teeth, not sure how to feel about that bit of news. “No,” he said, hiding his face. “And why would I know anything anyway? Not like I’m her keeper.”

Shura laughed. “Woah there, no need to be hostile. Was just a simple question. I just figured to ask anyone who’s friends with her,” she said, obviously amused by his sudden temper.

“Well, I don’t,” he said, slamming the door behind him.

Shura was taken by surprise by the aggressive retreat but soon grinned with realization.

“Hmmm, that was certainly interesting.” She softly chuckled to herself, returning to her work. 

* * *

Rin marched down the hall, his mind reeling with frustration. Was Izumo really sick? If so, why didn’t she tell him anything about it? He could have bought over some miso soup or something for her to eat. God, what a stubborn woman. She was probably eating junk and sweets while being locked away in her room, especially after their fight. He wasn’t even sure **_what_** she was mad about anyway. Well, that’s a lie, he sort of did; and it was definitely about their relationship. Ever since he told her he loved her and wanted to tell everyone the truth about them, she’s been avoiding him. 

What got him over the edge though was her response. 

_‘This was a mistake.’_

It echoed inside his head, mocking him. A mistake?! He couldn’t believe that for one minute! 

He growled. “I’m sick of this, I’m heading over to her apartment right now and figuring this out!”

The exorcists around him gawked at him with confusion and fear from his sudden outburst. Rin blushed and pulled up his hoodie, walking briskly away from the crowd. 

_‘That’s it! I’m going to check on her! She’s not going to shut me out that easily!’_

Striding down alleys and paths he had memorized, he got to her apartment with ease. After sneaking around for so long, it was easy for him to maneuver around without bumping into anyone. Her name was plated on the side of the door, signaling her doorbell beneath it. Ringing it once, he waited patiently for her to answer.

No response. 

He rang again, pushing the button a couple of more times.

Nothing.

Rin sighed and began to lightly bang the door. 

“Geez, I’m coming!” A muffled voice shouted, clearly aggravated.

She opened the door, her small size meeting with his tall frame in mild shock. He was prepared to interrogate her, even scold her for the hell she’s put him through this past week for not answering his calls. However, the moment Rin saw Izumo’s puffy red eyes, and tears clearly pouring down her cheeks, he stopped and instantly became concerned. Whatever anger he held, was tossed away instantly at the broken sight of her. 

“Rin….” she whispered, wiping her face. “What the hell are you doing here?” She turned away from him, ignoring his presence. 

“Izumo….what’s wrong?” he asked, closing the door behind him as she began to walk away from him. 

“Nothing, it’s just a cold. I’ve been sick,” she answered bluntly, securing a blanket around her. 

“You’re lying, I know when you’ve been crying,” he said, resisting the urge to hold her when seeing her like this.

She made her way over to her couch to sit. “Why are you here anyway? I’m pretty sure I made it clear that we’re not seeing each other anymore.”

“Well, that’s your side of the story. One I’m sure is bullshit.” He took a seat next to her, adding weight that brought them closer without meaning to. 

They were silent, not sure what to say to the other after the last conversation they had. The heated exchange from last time, clearly hurting them both to confront. 

Rin made a simple gesture though, one that caused Izumo’s heart to stop and flutter all at the same time.

“I missed you.”

She blushed, burying her head deeper inside the confines of her blanket. He was almost left disappointed by the lack of mutual response—but as always—she continued to surprise him.

“I….I missed…you too,” she said, barely a whisper, but it was enough for him to pick up.

He smiled softly, finding hope for them yet for her to admit that. 

“Izumo, please, tell me you didn’t mean what you said last time.” His eyes pleading for her to be honest with him. “I mean…we….” He blushed, recalling a certain night. “We…slept together. And I know it was your… _our_ first time, but I didn’t think it was that bad for you to regret it, or to even shun me when I told you I love you. I just thought, with how things were going…”

“Some things aren’t that simple, Rin,” she soon interrupted, sniffling softly. “None of this is natural, there are consequences.”

“Why? Because I’m the son of Satan?” he asked, clearly insulted. “That stuff never mattered to you, why should it now?”

“Because…!” She stopped herself, biting down her tongue. “Look, it’s just better if we stopped before anyone gets hurt.”

“Too late for that,” he muttered sarcastically. 

“Rin…” she started, but he refused to listen.

He shot his body up, his temper boiling over. “No! So what? You’re just going to throw me away? Throw that ounce of joy you and I both deserve after everything, **_everything_** we’ve been through. Look, fine, I had my heart broken more than I can count, I don’t need that shit again from you! I’m tired, Izumo, I’m tired of losing everyone, do I look like I want to go through that again? Do **_you_** want to go through that again? I can make you happy, just **_let_** me.”

She was speechless by his sudden tirade, only one thought crossing her. “I…I make you…happy?”

“And irritated, and a little bit depressed, but you know…guess that’s what love does to you,” he said, shrugging cheekily. 

She gave a hollow laugh. “You’re a moron. As if I’m even capable of making anyone happy. It’s like Bon once said, I’m a nasty woman destined to be alone.”

“Well, you managed to do it, with the son of Satan no less,” he joked, leaning down to touch her face.

“That’s because you’re the oddest person besides Shiemi I know,” she said, reluctantly easing into his hand. 

“Is that your way of saying you love me?”

She glared at him. “Don’t push your luck, I meant what I said; it’s not that simple.” She pushed his hand away, rising to make her escape before daring to indulge herself in his warmth. 

“Izumo…” He got up and grabbed her hand.

As if that time when he tried to save her, and she pushed him away for even doing such a thing.

When all she really wanted was to…

She whipped herself around and kissed him fervently without warning, much to his surprise. Whatever fear that was dormant inside her can be dealt with tomorrow. A part of Rin told him to stop this, that their conversation wasn’t over—but you know what? The hell with it. The blanket around her shoulders was stripped hastily from him, her hands already busy in unbuckling his belt from his uniform. Rin’s gasps mirrored her own with each trade-off of their lips. With her hands buried inside his midnight blue hair, Izumo took advantage of slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Despite being worried about cutting her with his fangs, he welcomely invited her, meeting it with his own. 

She quickly began walking back, leading him to her bedroom. They clumsily tried to undress the other along the way, kissing urgently without fail. Their tongues slipped between the others’ mouth, creating friction from their already damped lips. Rin’s eyes began to intensify, forming his pupils into slits with a red ring around them. Izumo shivered from the gaze, noticing his arousal soon after against her inner thigh. Her back met her doorknob, causing her to hiss and him to immediately ask if she was okay. Izumo kindly told him to shut up, tracing her tongue against his fangs with a fixation on how they would feel against her neck. 

As if reading her mind, he did just that. 

Izumo gasped as his sharp incisions took claim of her throat, opening the door behind her. He sucked on her neck, his fangs edging over with a teasing grin from the sounds she made. Last time was a lot more awkward and slower, losing their virginity to each other being a major factor to it. This time though, it was almost desperate. What a week can do to two people when separated due to spite. 

They met the bed, but not without some manner of clothing falling to the floor. Now shirtless, Izumo fell back, Rin’s hands squirming beneath the cotton of her bra. She moaned when he grasped her petite breasts, tweaking her nipples with a trembling sigh of his own. They hardened between his fingers, urging him to bring his head down and slip one into his eager mouth. Izumo gasped, his tongue twirling around the sensitive bud with needed hunger. He lightly bit the tip, hoping not to draw blood. Izumo cradled his head, stroking the back of his pointed ears as if permitting him to go further. 

“Izumo…” he moaned, rubbing his hard-on into her thigh—signaling to her how much he needed her. 

“Not yet…” she said, her sex barely lubricated enough for him to get inside. 

He blushed, shyly dipping his hand between her legs beneath her bottoms. Oh, she was wet, no doubt about that, but definitely needed more of his attention. His demon purred with excitement at the thought. It personally loved the challenge. Without any delay, he began to bring down her pants, her panties joining the ride. She was bare to him now, his eyes gazing every inch of her like a meal. Izumo bit her lip, his eyes burning through her as they glowed brightly against her unlit room. 

Before she could make an idea of what he planned to do, he arched his body back and dipped his head right into her folds. Izumo flinched, his newfound confidence catching her by surprise. Rin’s demon instincts took over, persuading him to taste her like he never had before. His tongue ravished around her labia, provoking her to leak out more of her juices into his mouth. Izumo could have sworn his fangs extended as he generously sucked on her clit, causing her to push her head back with a strangled moan. 

“Rin…!” She cried out, gripping his hair into knots.

He took a glance up at her, congratulating himself from the look of ecstasy on her face. He kept licking, thrusting his tongue inside her in hopes of getting her to orgasm. Izumo clenched her thighs around his head as he began to fuck her with his mouth. The pit of her stomach began to burn, signifying her upcoming peak. Her moans were driving him wild, and without meaning to, blue flames sprouted from the tip of his tongue. The warmth of his flames spread into her walls, igniting her instantly to erupt. Izumo immediately shouted, but not out of pain. Her orgasm came fast and hard, overflowing into his mouth. Rin drank her in, his flames simmering down from her cum. 

Izumo’s body was layered with beads of sweat from the release. She tried to gain back her composure, trying to catch her heartbeat. 

“Izumo…?” he questioned with concern. “Are you okay?”

She opened her eyes, her red gaze piercing him to freeze back into a simp. 

Before Rin could react, Izumo grabbed his tail, rendering him immobile. With a soft tug, she had him submit, pinning him directly down onto the bed with her straddling him. He was in her mercy now, shamefully blushing from the crude strokes she made on his tail. 

“Izumo…!” he hissed, thrusting forward into her. 

Her body was so light and slender on top of him, but she easily had control over him. Her hair framed her shoulders, strands tickling across her nipples. To say he was enticed by her beauty would be an understatement. Izumo released his tail, her hands beginning to work on removing the remainder of his clothes. Fully nude, Rin’s cock towered underneath her, twitching to be inside her. He grabbed her hip and tried to sit up, but she roughly pushed him back down. She needed to do this her own way, taming him to behave and just enjoy. 

With his eyes locked on hers, Izumo’s hand reached down between them, and without hesitation, began to stroke him. Rin groaned from the newfound sensation, scumming to her hold on him. She dipped her body down, teasing his tip at the moisture of her entrance, which earned a moan from them both. She rubbed him eagerly, straightening the wrinkles to his erection into full form veins. 

“Fuck…!” Rin gritted, closing his eyes shut. 

She squeezed him, her thumb flicking over his tip before taunting him with her entrance once more. The moisture of her cunt was enough to drive him insane. Izumo began to pick up the pace of her hand, triggering his flames. Pre-cum managed to slip out from his tip, lubricating her hand to spread across his dick. 

_‘This will do.’_ She thought. 

She retracted her hand, much to his grievances. However, it didn’t last long, as he felt the relief of slowly ascending insider her. Izumo grabbed his shoulders to steady herself; considering this was only their second time, she was still tight and unaccustomed to the whole thing. Rin’s size didn’t help much either. She struggled from the position, forcing herself to suck up the pain. Rin allowed her to take her time, stroking her hips lovingly with encouragement. After a few more grunts of resistance on her end, Izumo managed to bury him inside her. 

They remained still, giving her time to spread her walls. Rin dared not move without her consent, knowing full well how much she needed to adjust. Izumo gulped and felt ready to go forward. Ever so slowly, she brought her hips up and brought them back down. Rin watched her, completely entranced. She repeated the motion, trying her best to go deeper each time. Before long, she was able to feel nothing but him, moaning fondly as she began to pick up momentum. Rin followed her with each thrust, the sound of her moans ringing out. 

The sound of her cum around his flesh echoed inside the room, arousing them both from how wet she truly was. Izumo soon began to bounce fervently, his tip hitting right into her core. Then, without warning, she gasped, her G-spot making itself known. Rin slid into the sensitive area over and over, not wasting a beat. It caused her to lose balance, fear of him slipping out. She welcomed his length though, silently ushering him to go faster. Her small breasts bounced, practically ricocheting into each other from the unseen force of their rhythm. 

The bed squeaked, the headboard bashing the wall. They were covered in sweat at this point, their bangs plastered against their foreheads. The humidity inside the room grew thicker by each passing second. Flames started to sprout across Rin’s body, traveling down right into the unified space between them. Izumo gave a strangled cry, his flames shooting right up into her. She instantly orgasm, nearly falling over from the amount she spilled. Rin kept going though, searching for his own release. When he came, he sat up and embraced her, ejaculating violently with spasms along his wake. 

Izumo took in his hot seeds, relishing how much he filled her. She placed gentle kisses across his forehead, calming him. They breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Izumo’s legs felt numb and knew she would be aching if she tried to stand up. Rin rested his head on her shoulder, holding her just a few more minutes to collect his own bearings. Once he felt it was safe enough, he turned her over to lay down beside him, carefully slipping himself out. His erection began to soften, traces of dry crust from their cum coating him. Izumo blushed at the amount, feeling slightly proud despite her exhaustion. 

Rin grabbed the sheets to her bed and threw it over them, scooting closer to her body. “That was…”

“Amazing?” she finished, not being able to fight her own euphoria at what they just did. 

His cheeks grew red. “Yeah….and I hope there’s more like that to come?” he dared ask.

She knew what he meant, frowning slightly. “Rin…”

“Izumo, please don’t let this go, whatever it is you’re hiding from me or afraid of, we’ll get through it,” he said, snuggling into her. “I want to be with you.”

She scoffed at his sentimental words, finding it strange given the situation. “You are such a sap.” 

He pouted at her, pretending to be upset. “Someday you’ll tell me you’ll love me,” he said. “And then we’ll see who’s laughing at who.”

Oh, how she wanted to say it, just to hear him do that.

Before she could attempt to though, he had already started to snore. 

“Rin….?” she inquired carefully.

She studied him, his eyes slightly open as he slept. Izumo smiled with amusement, curling herself into him. She stayed awake for a bit, placing a hand onto her stomach. Her mind was racing, knowing full well the sin she was about to commit to. 

And even worst, what she would have to confess to.

* * *

Morning came as it always would, warming the room with a soft glow. Rin winced from the light, his hands remotely searching for Izumo from the space beside him. He turned though and luckily just found her sitting at the edge of the bed, staring out into space with a forlorn look.

“Izumo?” He sat up, forcing his eyes to adjust from the new day. 

She flinched, turning her attention to him. 

“You okay?” he asked, not liking the expression she held. 

It was ominously quiet, causing the air between them to be thick.

“Rin…” She bit her lip, internally scolding herself to speak—there was no point in hiding it anymore. “…I’m pregnant.”

It took him a moment to registrar what she just said, soon laughing without quite understanding. “Izumo, I know we just had sex, but I don’t think it works that fast for you to know that,” he said.

“No, you idiot!” She quickly dismissed him, shaking her head. “It’s from…the other night,.”

He shook his own head, not fully comprehending. “That…that can’t be. We used protection, hell, we even did that protection spell you knew. I mean…how….”

“I guess it doesn’t work when you’re the spawn of Satan,” she answered bleakly, interrupting him. “You’re a one-hit-wonder.”

He just stared at her, doing his best to process what he was hearing. 

“It’s why I pushed you away, I didn’t know how to handle it, more or less tell you. This past week I’ve been going through some rough morning sickness…in someway me being sick wasn’t a total lie,” she said, slowly realizing the gravity of the situation. “Rin, I don’t know what we’re going to do. The Vatican won’t approve of it, and God knows what they’ll do to you.” Her mind raced with ideas. 

She came to one solution. “I could get an abortion or something…”

“What?” he asked, completely appalled by her words. “How could even say that?”

“Rin, it’s a spawn of Satan!” She tried to reason. “You don’t really think we could keep this baby, do you?!”

“I would like to try,” he argued back. “Izumo, it’s our baby. And I meant what I said last night, whatever happens, we’ll figure it out.” 

“You make it sound so easy in that naive head of yours,” she berated with disbelief. 

“We will! We can tell Shiemi, she can hide it from the Grigori, and Shura’s the paladin now, she can keep it a secret too, and Mephisto we can….”

“Rin! Do you even **_hear_** yourself? How do you even begin to think that’s a good idea?” she nearly shouted. “It’s insane!”

“Izumo, I know deep down, you want this baby as well, I **_know_** you do, please…” He reached over and held her hand. “I know I’m asking a lot, but somehow, I feel like things would be okay. I mean, look how I turned out.”

“That’s not really a good example,” she said deadpanned.

He glared at her. “Okay, not the point to make here,” he said, not needing her sass right now. 

Dropping her tough girl act, Izumo allowed herself to be vulnerable to him. “Rin, I’m just…scared.”

“I know…me too,” he admitted. “But don’t you think we deserve it?”

Her lips trembled, tears threatening to escape. Rin reached over and kissed her forehead, hoping to quell them from falling. 

“Well, at least that explains your change in scent,” he commented suddenly, much to her confusion. 

“What?” she asked, disturbed. 

“Yeah, I thought it was weird. I caught it when we had our argument last week. I couldn’t make sense of it like you still smelled like your usual lilac and cherry self, but with a hint of brimstone and…blueberry?” 

“Is this some demon ability that I don’t know about?!”

“All I know is, your scent changed! Might be some demon mate thing, I don’t know all the details! Satan was able to detect the change in my Mom’s scent when she was pregnant, I guess I’m just able to too,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“Eww grows,” she spat out with mock disgust. 

“Hey, you have demon blood in your family too! Don’t make fun of me!” He pointed, slightly relieving the tension between them after the news she just dropped on him.

“That reminds me, it does beg the question doesn’t it?” She soon became serious, touching her belly. “I wonder how our genes will affect them.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, with your demon blood, it might overpower my own to be passed over from my family’s lineage. Our baby will be more demon than human if that were the case,” she explained, realizing the possibility. “What if they turn out destructive?”

“I guess, we won’t know for sure,” he answered honestly. 

“There’s a lot we don’t know,” she added. “The question is, where do we start?”

They sat there, contemplating their options. There really was no way around it all, or how to predict the future—unless you were Mephisto. Rin could only think of what his mother went through, and Izumo could only think of her unborn child. They both lost so much, experiencing their own hand of hardships of the thought of never being born. 

The pair gazed up at the other, their resolve made clear between them—an unspoken love.

That was something they **_never_** want their child to ever experience. There really wasn’t anything more to it than that. Without another word, all Rin could do was bring Izumo into him, and hold her as long as he could and hope living was enough of a start. 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thirsting for some good Rizumo smut, and since no one else was going to do it, here I am providing it xD. These two deserve some good love-making.


End file.
